The instant invention, known as the "Ben Spin," relates to an enhanced spinnerbait for fishing and provides for various improvements over all available spinnerbaits on the market today.
In the past, the need for artificial lures has produced a large variety of various types of fishing lures. Today, at any given time, you can walk into any store that sells fishing lures and find hundreds of different types of lures ranging in color, size, price and complexity.
Every possible color has been made available to purchase and can be used by any novice or experienced fisherman. Colors range anything from bubblegum pink to neon purple. Many fisherman are convinced of their own theories regarding the color of their bait.
Baitfish have also been available in many sizes. Many fisherman have tried varying the size of their bait in the hope of obtaining an advantage against their desired catch. Baits range in size from a thirty second of an ounce to six ounces. Again, every fisherman holds to his or her own time-tested theories.
Prices range depending on the brand of bait and type of bait being used but are usually incidental to the results a "special" lure might either promise or, in fact, produce. Fisherman will spend their last nickel to get their favorite lure. Although there are gimmicks on the fishing market today, there is some truth to some of their claims.
But the most important factor in fishing lures today is the complexity of the components and theories behind the use and subsequent success of any product. And that's what this invention provides for the average fisherman: a time tested review of known spinnerbaits with substantial improvements that provide the serious and casual fisherman alike with more fish!
The current invention addresses the on-going need for new and proven fishing lures. No spinnerbiat to date have provided dual line tie eyes, realistic baitfish fin features, dual barbed hooks with trailer hook mounts, snap back clips or blade modifications as the "Ben Spin" provides.
The inventor is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,004 which relates to fishing lures.